mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni/Galeria
Kto to był? Sunset Shimmer's legs running EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I got your text" EG3.png EG3 Sunset biegnie na spotkanie.png|Sunset wezwana przez Rainbow Dash EG Sunset wkazuje na portal.png EG3 Sunset i Pinkie.png Rainbow Dash "not exactly" EG3.png AJ playing with Rainbow's broken string EG3.png Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png Sunset with her arms open EG3.png Rainbow Dash "I was going to pony up" EG3.png The CMCs waving to Rainbow Dash EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png Rainbow Dash takes the string EG3.png Rainbow Dash "C'mon!" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying outside of CHS EG3.png Mysterious figure outside CHS EG3.png Mysterious figure touching the portal EG3.png Sunset notices the mysterious figure EG3.png Mysterious figure runs away EG3.png Mystery girl runs back onto the bus EG3.png Sunset "Who was that?" EG3.png Twilight sighs on the bus EG3.png Spotkanie w bibliotece Rarity "just what the students at Crystal Prep would do" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Applejack "kinda hard to get along with" EG3.png Rainbow Dash motywuje (Wondercolts na zawsze) Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "and come out on top" EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png DJ Pon-3 grabbing a cord EG3.png DJ Pon-3 scratching EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're not the school" EG3.png EG FG Błąd, Adagio i Aria ze złymi kolorami.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette back to back EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png "Czy któraś wie jakie to będą konkurencje?" Rainbow Dash "anybody have any guesses" EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png W Crystal Prep Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png Happy Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi kicks the door open EG3.png Sci-Twi calling Puppy Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike popping out of the trash can EG3.png Sci-Twi "There you are!" EG3.png Sci-Twi holding the device EG3.png Sci-Twi "couldn't wait' EG3.png Sci-Twi "practically give me" EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fall EG3.png Cadance peering behind the door EG3.png Świat da mi więcej Sci-Twi adjusting her tie EG3.png Sci-Twi bumping into students EG3.png Sci-Twi "every door" EG3.png Fleur dis Lee closing the shade EG3.png Sci-Twi looking at the trophy display case EG3.png Sci-Twi "I just haven't found it yet" EG3.png Sci-Twi "look at me like something's wrong" EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's out there" on the stairs EG3.png Sci-Twi "There's only so much" EG3.png W Gabinecie Dyrektor Grzyb EG FG W gabinecie Dyrektor Chinch.png EG FG Twilight rozmawia z dyrektorką.png EG FG Rozmowa z Dyrektorką.png EG FG Dyrektor Chinch mówi do Twilight.png EG FG Dalsza Rozmowa.png EG FG Niespokojna Twilight.png EG FG No nie wiem.png Przygotowania do wyjazdu EG FG Twilight pakująca się na Igrzyska.png EG FG Twilight chowa Spike'a w plecaku.png EG FG Przygotowywanie do wyjazdu.png EG FG Twilight zakłada swój amulet.png EG FG Twilight idzie do Cadance.png EG FG Przepraszam, dokąd mam pójść.png Sour Sweet "should definitely" EG3.png Dean Cadance "This is the right bus" EG3.png Indigo Zap "Are we gonna win?!?!" EG3.png Sugarcoat "You should consider not speaking in public" EG3.png Lemon Zest "Dude" EG3.png Sci-Twi cringing at the music EG3.png Małe przymierzanie EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Sunset Shimmer "um..." EG3.png EG3 Nie mieszajmy magii do igrzysk.png Rarity "easier said than done" EG3.png Applejack "I'm sure you'll figure it out" EG3.png Rarity "out of the games" EG3.png Rarity pushing costume rack out of hammerspace EG3.png Rainbow Dash "You really didn't have to" EG3.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg Bankiet EG3 Nie mieszajmy magii do igrzysk.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Zmartwione dziewczyny.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png Akademicki Dekatlon Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png|Dziekan Cadecne rozpoczyna Akademicki Dekatlon EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png Sunset Shimmer vs. Sour Sweet EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png|Drużyna Shadowbolts Applejack and Sunset in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Pinkie Pie ready to bake EG3.png Upper Crust makes a Shadowbolt logo in frosting EG3.png Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png|Chleb w konkursie cukierniczym Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png Cinch confronts Upper Crust and Suri EG3.png Suri Polomare drops the cake EG3.png Indigo Zap ready to build EG3.png Wondercolts' birdhouse blueprints EG3.png|Projekt Wondercoltów Shadowbolts' birdhouse blueprints EG3.png|Projekt Shadowboltów Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png|Para Ekologa z kujonem nie wypaliła Luna testing Micro and Sandalwood's birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap's double-decker birdhouse EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Pomiędzy konkurencjami EG3 Twilight zauważa kucykowanie Fluttershy.jpg Potrójna Sztafeta EG3 Sour Sweet robi fikołka z łukiem.png EG3 Fluttershy i próba strzelenia z łuku.png EG3 Rainbow z Sunset na motocyklu.png EG3 Sunset uświadamia sobie co zrobiła.png EG3 Motocross start.png Uwolnienie Magii EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png Epilog EG3 Twilight - wielkie wejście.png EG3 Pętla czasu.png EG3 najdziwniejsza rzecz w życiu.png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 druga najdziwniejsza rzecz.png Grafiki podczas napisów końcowych EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny Usunięte Świat da mi więcej(wersja alternatywna) EG3 SU Spike gryzie gumowego kucyka zamiast sznurka.png EG3 SU Sunset się wita z koleżaką.png EG3 SU machająca Sunset.png EG3_SU Radosna Sunset.png EG3_SU_ Dumna Sunset.png EG3 SU Sunset na korytarzu.png EG3 SU Sunset przy drzwiach.png EG3 SU Sunset mysląca o przeszłości.png EG3 SU Sunset wychodzi przed szkołe.png EG3 animatic - Clouds in the sky.png EG3 animatic - Sunset's hand waves over the clouds.png EG3 animatic - Siren, parasprite, and dragon clouds.png EG3 animatic - Sunset at the top of the school steps.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "who am I anymore?".png EG3 SU Sunset odbicie w szybie.png EG3 SU Sunset przejście obrazu do Twilight.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight śpiewają razem Refren.png EG3 animatic - Twilight and Sunset sing back-to-back.png EG3 SU - Sunset i Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset and Twilight "it's calling out my name".png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png EG3 animatic - Sunset walking through the city.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "but how can I be home".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "and still feel out of place".png EG3 animatic - Sunset across the street from the cafe.png EG3 animatic - Sunset reaches her hand to the sky.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight przed drzwiami - podzielony ekran.png EG3 SU Twarze Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png Spotkanie Sunset i Twilight w kawiarni EG3 animatic - Sunset entering the Sweet Shoppe EG3.png EG3 animatic - Panning shot of the Sweet Shoppe part 1 EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight waves to Sunset EG3.png|"Sunset?!" EG3 animatic - Sunset waves back to Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight sitting at a booth EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset joins Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight asks if something's wrong EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "not very..." EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I kinda need more than" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "Have you talked to the others" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset looking to her side EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "there's magic here too" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "even if I did" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight about to cover Sunset's drink EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight covering Sunset's drink in assurance EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "It's up to you" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "You can come back to Equestria" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Waitress showing Twilight's bill EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight only has bits from Equestria EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight nervously counting her money EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset smiling at Twilight EG3.png|"Ah." EG3 animatic - Sunset giving her money to the waitress EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset smiling at Twilight again EG3.png Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna) EG3 animatic - CHS students wandering the halls.png EG3 animatic - Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!".png EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends in the hallway.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "our Twilight's a princess".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "magic doesn't randomly pop up".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer pausing.png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "it makes no sense!".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow Dash "you'll figure it out".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I'm not sure I want to".png EG3 animatic - Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ looking concerned.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "what do you mean?".png EG3 animatic - Sunset expresses her concerns.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I don't want to spend my whole life".png EG3 animatic - Sunset leaning against a locker.png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie "stressing you out".png EG3 animatic - Rarity consoling Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "wait until after the games".png EG3 animatic - Applejack "we won't stand in your way".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie supporting Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "wouldn't want to let everyone down".png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Alternatywne Zakończenie EG3 animatic - Friendship Games happy ending.png EG3 animatic - Lemon Zest and DJ Pon-3 listen to music.png EG3 animatic - Indigo Zap "I don't care what Principal Cinch says".png EG3 animatic - Indigo Zap "more fun getting to know everyone".png EG3 animatic - Spike "any idea who you wanna sit next to".png EG3 animatic - Twilight Sparkle happy.png EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends smiling at Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Wondercolts and Shadowbolts best of friends.png EG3 animatic - Photo Finish taking a picture.png EG3 animatic - Crystal Prep buses drive away.png EG3 animatic - Sunset waves goodbye to Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Shadowbolts wave goodbye to Wondercolts.png EG3 animatic - Crystal Prep bus drives into the distance.png EG3 animatic - AJ "you can finally head off to Equestria".png EG3 animatic - Rarity puts hand on Sunset's shoulder.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I guess it's pretty obvious".png EG3 animatic - Applejack and Pinkie listen to Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Rainbow and Rarity listen to Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "I'm sure it'll be nice to get back".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer unsure "I guess".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie "even though you finally figured out".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie makes balloon figures.png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie floating upward.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I've been thinking about it".png EG3 animatic - Rarity "that's certainly the case here".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "after everything we just went through".png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy listening to Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Rainbow Dash "what are you saying?".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer shining in the sunlight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I've decided to stay".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow lightly punches Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Main six laughing together.png EG3 animatic - Friendship Games whiteout.png Kategoria:Galerie filmów